


Lissuin

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It’s Haldir’s turn to visit Legolas.





	Lissuin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for this week’s [silmread.](http://silmread.tumblr.com/post/160668009170/26-lothl%C3%B3rien)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s tugged by the hand through the winding corridors, and in truth, he needs the guidance—it would be too easy to stop and idle about, staring at all the grand architecture carved into the very earth itself. None of it is like anything Haldir’s ever seen before. It’s richer than the work of his own people, deeper and, in some places, grander, if not as light and whimsical. It’s far more artful than anything the dwarves could devise, nor even Men, and each elaborately carved door seems made of its own jewels. The columns are tall and gracefully designed, the candles lining the walls full of dancing light. The stars are let in through towering windows and the intricate braces of trees, so patterned that they seem to have been coaxed to grow in the specific forms beckoned by their benefactors. The Woodland Realm is a handsome place.

It’s almost as handsome as its lord. Haldir’s breath is still quick from kneeling before King Thranduil. He’d heard tales on his ride here, but he still assumed none could ever touch the stunning loveliness of the Lady Galadriel. Thranduil came closer than any other has. It made Haldir appreciate Legolas’ soft beauty all the more, and it occurs to him now, as it never did in his own woods, that he’s truly found himself a _prince_. For all of Legolas’ youth, his worldly travels and his friendly smile, he’s very much a regal being. He deserves the title. When Haldir refocuses his attention on the fall of Legolas’ silken hair, the rest of even this gorgeous castle seems to melt away. 

He wishes he’d visited sooner. He squeezes Legolas’ hand, and Legolas glances back over his shoulder, _delight_ in his clear eyes. Haldir’s honoured that he can instill such emotion. He can’t believe he once had the gall to bind such eyes against his world. 

Finally, they reach the bottom of their corridor, and Legolas takes them out under an open arch, into a hollowed courtyard amidst the castle structure. The place seems as much made of living trees as it is handmade material, of earth and rock alike. The courtyard bares lush grass and twisting bushes full of flowers, the scent a heady bouquet. Legolas pulls him forward still, promising, “It is only just ahead. I do hope you like it...”

Though Haldir had initially thought the present Legolas spoke of would be in Legolas’ private chambers, not out in the gardens, he still insists, “I am sure I will, my prince.”

Legolas laughs, something chiming and wondrous, that makes Haldir think of the first time he ever heard Legolas sing. He hopes that the title always stirs such response.

Then they come to the center of the courtyard, and Legolas steps suddenly aside, falling in next to Haldir. Haldir comes to an abrupt halt, his eyes drawn down. 

A small, white sapling rises from the green. It’s only a child, but it’s thriving, and its leaves seem to dance towards Haldir in the gentle wind that filters in from above. Haldir’s breath is caught in his throat.

“I asked for a mallorn seed,” Legolas murmurs at his side, “and the Lady Galadriel was kind enough to gift it to me, in the spirit of friendship between our people.” The mallorn indeed seems to bear the light of its Lady, even so far from home. It’s brighter than all else around it, but it seems to suit the garden. In hushed reverence, Legolas adds, “She cautioned me that it would be difficult to grow outside her kingdom. But I have lovingly tended to it every day since my return, and it honours me with its progress.” Though Haldir wouldn’t have thought such a feat possible at all, he isn’t surprised that Legolas could coax even the most rare species into his arms. Now in a whisper, Legolas finishes, “I wanted it here for you, so when you finally came to visit me, you would not feel quite so far away from home.”

Until now, Haldir was speechless, but he finds himself automatically replying, “I have never felt too far when in your arms.” Legolas smiles in his peripherals, and he sighs, “Yet this is an _exquisite_ gift.”

“For me as well,” Legolas admits. “I hope it grows strong.”

For a long moment after, both are silent. They eye the mallorn, and it seems to flourish in the attention, basking in the warmth that both wish it. Through all the vile things that Haldir’s ever seen, _this_ gives him hope beyond measure. If the beauty of the elves can grow again, and beings like Legolas are there to aid it, there is still joy to be found in the world. Haldir squeezes Legolas’ hand, still cradled in his, and Legolas seems to understand.

Eventually, when Haldir can move again, he turns to give Legolas a kiss, hating to turn his back on the sapling but _needing_ to connect with Legolas as much as he can. He moves his hand from Legolas’ palm to smooth along Legolas’ hip, the other rising to thread into Legolas’ hair. Legolas holds him back, and they share a long, intimate embrace, until Haldir needs _more_.

Then Legolas dodges a kiss to peck his cheek and chuckle, “I am pleased that you like it. ...Now, as you have seen my private garden... would you also like to see my private bedchambers?”

Until this garden, Haldir hadn’t thought he’d want to be anywhere but Legolas’ bedchambers. In the moment, he still doesn’t. He hisses, “Yes,” and dives in for another fierce kiss. 

Legolas only detangles to beckon Haldir back, guiding him in towards the nearest arch. Legolas purrs, “Good, for we are close, and my window looks out upon this grove.” It’s Haldir’s turn to chuckle at what a delight his lover is. 

He follows Legolas quickly through new halls, bursting with love to express.


End file.
